Walk a mile in my heels
by stephanie89
Summary: This takes place before the finally. Rachel doesn't exist....Cuddy gets an unexpected clinic patient. The real secret from 20 years ago is finally revealed.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I only own Lucy, sadly._

_[Author's Note: This doesn't follow a timeline, and some of the original cast might be out of character. Thanks for reading!!]_

Clinic 7:45 a.m.

"Dr. Cuddy, we have a patient in Exam Room 1." "Did you tell the patient we won't have a doctor available until 9:00?" "Yes, but she kept babbling on about how she needs to get to class, and has to be seen right away. Very persistent, this girl." Dr. Cuddy took a quick glance at the file the admitting nurse handed to her and sighed. "I guess I'll have to take care of her then." With that, Dr. Cuddy walked toward the exam room, which didn't take very long. There weren't any scheduled donor meetings for another week, so Cuddy donned more casual attire consisting of a usual low-cut top and loose black slacks, and of course a pair of 'do me' pumps.

"Hello Lucy." Looking up from the patient file, and putting a face to the name, Cuddy stops in her tracks. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" Cuddy, looking like she's seen a ghost, takes a closer look at the girl. She is about 5'3'', petite in stature. She has the most radiant skin, which contrasts with her blue eyes and dark brown hair, which was thrown up in a messy bun. "Unless you either double as a student, or a dee-j, then no Dr….." "Cuddy, Dr. Cuddy. So, what seems to be the problem?" Cuddy, still not being able to place where she has seen this girl, takes a seat on the stool and browses the file yet again. "Oh, I've been having some flu- like symptoms. I just want to nip this in the bud so I won't have to miss class..." Lucy suddenly jumps up without warning, giving Cuddy no time to even start the exam. She made her way to her purse that had been tossed on the floor. "Lucy, in order for me to actually give the exam, I need you to stay on the table." After getting no response, Cuddy stands up to see what Lucy was looking at. "Does your first name happen to be Lisa?" Lucy asks as she turned to stand, with a crumpled document in hand.

_[Author's Note: I've written more, but I want to see what you all this of this before I continue. All comments are welcome, and if anyone has any questions or suggestions feel free to e-mail me.]_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting House

[Author's note: okay, here's my next installment. I'll update based on feedback, so if you like it/don't like it, let me know! Also, some dialogue will be in a POV format…and I only own Lucy]

"So, how long have you been in Princeton?" Cuddy asked the girl sitting next to her on the couch. The same girl who she gave up for adoption 20 years ago, the same girl who she's been looking for ever since.

"Almost four years. I graduated high school early, came to Princeton, and now I'm making plans for after graduation." Lucy couldn't believe it. She had finally found her mother. Who knew being so neurotic about her health would bring her to what she desired most.

"Oh, wow. What are you studying?" "Theatre. I love being on stage and actually right now I'm taking a course on Film and TV." If you happened to be standing outside of Cuddy's office you'd be at a loss for words. Cuddy was glowing, just staring at the gabbing girl in awe. You would have thought that these two have never been separated. They both have the same mannerisms and both make the same gestures when they're talking.

They both looked at ease, like the weight of the world was lifted off of their shoulders. "Um, Lisa…can I ask you something?" "Sure sweetie, you can ask me anything." "Why did you give me up? You letter only said that it was complicated, and you didn't have a choice…" Lucy never had the chance to finish her sentence.

"Dr. Cuddy, switching teams are we?" "House, this is not the time. Unless you have something extremely important to say, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Lucy looked between House and Cuddy, smirking at their banter. "Cuddles, I'm hurt. You haven't even introduced me to future Mrs. Cuddles…that must mean you aren't future Mrs. Cuddles. Hmmm, send her up to my office when you're done" House was about to leave when Lucy stood. "Dr. House, is it? You see, I'm actually here to replace you. Dr. Cuddy seems to think you're old news, and the donors respond really well young, attractive, fresh meat. So T-Rex, I'm going to need that office emptied by five." Cuddy looked toward House, slightly amused at Lucy's outburst. "There's no way you could replace me. How would the porn industry stay afloat if I weren't here to download at my leisure?"

House seems to be quite interested in Cuddy's new friend. "Well, I'm sure I could surpass your quota." Lucy smirked with that last statement; it had been a while since she had a verbal sparring match with anyone. She was enjoying this just as much as House was.

"OK, that's enough. Lucy we should get going. House- clinic, now." With that Cuddy and Lucy left. House, on the other hand just stood there, trying to think of how to follow Cuddy home without her knowing.


	3. Chapter 3 Twenty seven

[Note: I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I'm not sure when my next update will be considering I'm in college and I have a few tests coming my way. I'm trying to make this as original as possible, so any and all feedback is welcome.]

Lucy's POV

Lucy Cuddy. I like the sound of that. I wonder if she'll let me change my last name to Cuddy. Don't get me wrong, I like Williams, but it's just a generic name. I'm a Cuddy now…

When we where in the car she told me why she had to give me up. Well, some of why…

"I was only 19 when I found out I was pregnant. I knew I didn't want to have an abortion, and I knew I couldn't keep you. There's no way I could have raised you. I was just getting in to the swing of college, finding my way. I was so scared when I found out. I didn't even tell my parents, they would have killed me….."

Okay, I'm with her so far. She was just a kid; she had a bad relationship with her parents. Normal anxiety. I get it. I do.

"So, do you know who my father is?" Bad idea, bad, bad. She just looked out of the window and started crying. Ughhhh, she probably hates me for bring up bad memories.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no don't apologize. You should ask. If only I had an answer for you. Let's just say I didn't earn the nickname Party Pants from sitting on the couch every weekend." Haha, Party Pants. That sound like something one of my friends would call me.

"Wow, is this your house? It's amazing!" She really does have a great house. Anything this is great compared to what I've lived in.

"Thank you, I do what I can…um, I hope you'll be staying. That is, if you want to." Is she serious? Of course I want to stay with her!

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude…" Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Lucy, I just found you. You'd be crazy to think I wouldn't want you here." Call me crazy then.

"Well, it's just I've never really felt wanted. Foster homes aren't really the most welcoming places." I wasn't really planning on getting emotional this early in our relationship…damn feelings. Uh oh, she'd crying again. Look away Lucy, look away. Now I'm crying. What a sight to see; two grown women hugging each other in a driveway, balling like babies. Can you say cheese?

As we made our way into the house, my eyes immediately start taking it all in. It's exactly how I'd imagined my parents' house. Filled with books and fluffy furniture, the warm feeling you get when you walk in. I might start crying again…think happy, think happy. I used to daydream about this moment, being in my mom's house that is. I had imagined this perfect little bedroom with my things everywhere and posters hanging on the walls. I'd try to imagine what her voice would sound like when she'd call me to dinner, or how she'd wake me up for school.

"What took you so long to get home darling? Was traffic hard to see with all of that make-up running down your face?" A deep male voice shook me out of my reverie. I had recognized it almost immediately, it was House.

"House? What are you doing here, how did you even get it?" Lisa seemed to be quite perplexed at our visitor. The couch seems to be calling my name, I think I'll sit and enjoy the show.

"Who is she?" House can really get his point across what that cane. It's pretty bitchin', the flames really give it flair.

"I am Lucy, Lisa's…"

"House, not now" Strange, Lisa's on the defense.

"Cousin? No, you're too young. Niece? No, Cuddy's sister's kids are tiny tots. Hmmm, you don't look homeless….but your boobs do look familiar" My boobs look familiar? How do I even respond to that?

"House, drop it. She'd my daughter." Ding, ding, ding! It actually feels natural to hear that. I'm someone's daughter. I am Lisa Cuddy's daughter.

"No, that's ridiculous. You would have been pregnant when you where" "19, yea. I had her right before I met you. Happy? You snooped your way into finding out my deep dark secret, will you go now?"

"That's why the girls where so firm. I knew it wasn't natural." He just found out I was her kid and he's still talking about her breasts? Men.

'And I don't want the world to see me, cuz I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am' Damn phone, I can never find it when it rings.

"Iris; good song. Crappy ringtone, though." House is sitting next to me now, creepy.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this" As I make my way out of the door I can hear the argument start.

"Hello?"

"Lucy! Where are you, you skipped class and I haven't seen you all day."

"Brittany, I found her. I found my mom!" Brittany has been my best friend since the first grade. She was a foster kid too, and then she was adopted in to a great family in Ohio. We stayed in touch and saw each other at any chance we had. Now we're roommates.

"Awe sweetie, that's great!"

"Yea, she wants me to stay here though"

"Like live there?"

"I'm not sure. She just asked me to stay and I accepted"

"Okay, I was just checking up on you. Mr. Leonelli even noticed your absence today. He kept asking me if I knew where you where…He thinks your club hopping is catching up to you"

"Oh geeze, I guess I should e-mail him my excuse then."

"Yeah, you should. Well, missy, have fun with your mom!"

"Thanks Brit! See ya tomorrow!"

They're still arguing…

"Lees, how could you keep something like this from me?"

"Greg, it's not that easy. It was a difficult decision, and it's not something that I wanted to talk about. Especially to you."

It got quite all of a sudden. I guess it's safe to make my entrance.

"So House, what do you do?"

"I'm a mail-order groom. Mama Cuddy needed someone to fill the void in her cold, cold heart and I guess she liked what she saw in the brochure." I think I've met my match.

"Mail-order, huh? Where'd you come from ,down the street?"

"You've had your turn, it's my turn to ask the questions. How many guys have you slept with to fill the oh so empty feeling?"

"HOUSE!" Oh man, she looked pissed. She has her hands on her hips and is shooting daggers in his direction. If looks could kill, he'd be dead in 2 seconds flat.

"Well, I lost count after 27." Both of them seemed to be in shock from my answer. Oh, adults can have such a poor sense of humor. "Only kidding, geeze. I'm not that big of a whore. And to answer your question ,2."

I think I like this House fellow.


	4. Chapter 4 One Year Later

_{Sorry, I know it's been almost a year since I've updated. I'm horrible, I know. Again, I only can claim Lucy...and, yes, I do know it's a bit out of character, but I'm a bit out of character. Enjoy __}Oh, and this is mostly in Cuddy's POV_

Chapter 4- One year later

"Hey mom!" Mom, its funny how three letters can make someone feel so good. I'm a mom. My beautiful daughter is finally with me after so, so long. "In here Lucy" "Hey, how was work?" Hmmm, she must be up to something. The only time she asks about my job is if she's avoiding telling me something.

"Okay, out with it young lady." "Out with what? What are you talking about, there's nothing I need to come out with. Geeze mom, you sure are strange."

Busted.

"Drop the act Luce, the only time you ask about the hospital is when you are trying to suck up and stay out of trouble. So, something you want to tell me?"

"Pffft, come one mom, give me some credit, will you. I just..haven't..seen you in a few days. I just figured you were busy with the hospital, or House, or… something." Oh this girl. If she only knew how easy she is to read…

"Oh. In that case…work is normal, House is normal…ya know, commenting on my ass. Asking how the spawn is on a daily bases, avoiding clinic duty." There's the look I as waiting for. The big eyes, flushed cheeks, rapid breathing. Here it comes in 5…4…3…2…

"Okay, you might be getting a call from my organic chem. Professor."

Do I know my kid, or what. Again, how could I not. She behaves exactly how I did when I was her age.

"And why would I be receiving a call telling me my wonderful, genius of a daughter has what? Misbehaved? Out smarted the professor?" And the fidgeting has begun. Funny…she seemed much more confident when I first met her. House must be right about my intimidation.

"Um…."

What did she just say…I can not believe…

"Excuse me. Did you just say. You. Got. Kicked. Out. Of. Class.?"

If I wasn't 100% sure House wasn't her father I would think I was talking to his child instead of mine.

'Possibly?"

I hope she can feel the anger radiating from me. She sure as hell wouldn't be able to see it. Unless she has eyes on the top of her head.

"Possibly? How is possibly even an answer? What on earth could have gotten you kicked out of class Luciana?" Oh, the power of the full name. Does wonders.

"I didn't do it on purpose mom, give me some credit. We were going over the test answers from last Thursday and I noticed a question that I correctly answered was marked wrong. When I asked him about it he said it would have been correct if I didn't have the same exact answer as the girl was sat next to me."

"YOU CHEATED?"

"No, mom! I didn't cheat! The girl who sat next to me must have used my answer." Oh she's nearly in tears. I guess me leering over her isn't helping.

"Well, if that is the case what are you being punished for it?" I don't know if I should kill her now, or wait until after her answer.

Well, seeing how murder is frowned upon at the hospital I suppose I'll wait.

"Because the T.A. probably convinced him that I did."

"And why would the T.A. want to convince your professor that you cheated on your exam?"

Can't wait to hear this.

"Because I wouldn't have sex with him, mom. That's why."

"This is absurd. I'm calling the university and taking this up with your Dean."

"Mom, no, don't I can handle it. Just calm down."

"Lucy, I will not calm down. As Dean of Medicine it is my duty to put an end to this type of behavior."

"But mom-"

"No Lucy. If your professor calls I'm going to tell him about his T.A. In the mean time, I want you to start working at the hospital."

"Doing what? I'm still an undergrad."

"Oh, you'll see. I want you in my office between your classes tomorrow and we'll get started on your paperwork."

"Whatever. I'm going out."

"Lucy, don't you think you should be studying?"

"Mom, my grades are fine. I have a 3.8. Chill."

"You're the one who decided you wanted to be a doctor. Lucy a 3.8 is exceptional for any other major, but honey, if you want to get in to Princeton Med you'll have to work a bit harder."

"Way to lay on the guilt trip…I'll just have Andy come here then. He can help me study."

"That's better I suppose. What will you be working on?"

"Human Sexuality. We have a test coming up. I'll be in my room, can you let me know when he gets here please?"

_[I'm trying to work on some characterization with Lucy..a bit tough I must admit. Well, pleaseeee review __ ]_


End file.
